


Smooth As Chunky Peanut Butter

by Heartithateyou



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, The Avengers - Ambiguous Fandom
Genre: Avengers Family, Avengers Tower, Coming Out, Cute, Cutesy, Drabble, Fluff, Fluff and Crack, Fluff and Humor, Funny, Gay, Humor, M/M, One Off, One Shot, Post-Avengers (2012), Random & Short, Randomness, Short, Short & Sweet, Short One Shot, Shorts, Stony - Freeform, Superhusbands, Superhusbands (Marvel), Sweet, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-08
Updated: 2018-01-08
Packaged: 2019-03-01 23:14:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,262
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13305396
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Heartithateyou/pseuds/Heartithateyou
Summary: Steve and Tony have been secretly dating for a while now, until Steve accidentally slips up.Good thing he figures out how to cover it up.(Yes, this is a major FRIENDS reference)





	Smooth As Chunky Peanut Butter

So he and Tony had been seeing each other for a while.

Well, that was one word for it. Seeing, dating, fucking, all of the above yet somehow not really described by just one of them.

They were definitely doing more than fucking, they spent hours whispering to each other and cuddling one another, finding out of the way restaurants to sneak off to, doing all sorts of corny couples things Steve could never have imagined Tony doing when they first got together. It was like a page out of a cheesy rom-com and Steve loved every moment of it.

Yet it was hard to say they were really dating or seeing one another, because that usually implied that you didn’t spend an inordinate amount of time sneaking around behind your teammates backs and having to hide every aspect of your relationship.

Sneaking around had been kind of fun at first, maybe even a little sexy. He loved the secretive glances he and Tony exchanged over team breakfasts and the way Tony’s touches lingered just a little too long during combat trainings.

But the longer it went on for, the less fun it had gotten. He still loved being the other man, but in a weird way he felt like something was missing from the relationship. He wanted to tell his teammates about them, to have their support, to go to them for relationship advice (although he had to be a little picky with that last one).

But even though it was eating away at him, he still hadn’t figured out a way to talk to Tony about it yet. The other man was skittish to say the least when it came to relationship talks, and had nearly run away on more than one occasion. He never was able to give a straight reason about why he was so desperate to keep their relationship a secret for just a little bit longer, and always seem to know the perfect way to distract Steve from prying more.

The things that man could do with his mouth.

He shook the images out of his head as he walked into the kitchen for a cup of coffee before he headed out, happy to see Tony sitting there with Nat, Clint, and Sam.

“Morning!” He says, trying to stop his grin from growing too wide. It was just so difficult around Tony, especially how he’d looked not even an hour ago when he had woken him up. His bed head always looked adorable and he was so soft and snuggly in the morning.

“You’re awful perky this morning.” Sam says with a snort, grabbing for the orange juice container.

“He’s always perky in the morning, it’s one of the worst things about him.” Clint says with a groan as he chugs his coffee.

“I don’t know, I’ll take his perkiness over your crankiness, you’re like an oversized baby in the morning.” Tony says with a chuckle as he throws his napkin at him.

“An oversized baby who can kick your ass if he so feels like it.” Clint says as he bats the napkin away.

Steve feels that warm and tingly feeling that he gets every so often when he gets to see his friends like this. There’s only one name he’s come up for this feeling, one way to describe it: he’s home.

Tony and the team, they’re his family and he finally has a home.

He pours coffee into his travel mug and tries to shake away the sentiment, sometimes he can be such a cheese ball and Tony only makes it worse.

“You two are both ridiculous, plus Nat could easily kick both of your asses. Does anyone need a ride to SHIELD?” He asks as he screws the lid onto his thermos.

“Nah, Nat and me have to go down to the gym for some sparring training.” Clint says as he shoves a donut into his mouth.

“Classy Barton. I have some specs to work on, so I’ll be in the lab all day. Thanks though.” Tony says with a smile, looking up at Steve from where he’s seated at the table.

“No worries, I’ll see you later then. Have a good day.” He says and leans down to press a kiss against Tony’s lips.

As quickly as their lips touch, Steve’s brain immediately sounds the alarms, that he is kissing Tony in front of people and that is something that they don’t do.

He suddenly jerks back and suddenly his brain is in overdrive trying to find a way to fix this, to cover up his gigantic mistake, something, anything!

“And you have a good day too Nat.” He blurts out, jerking over to Nat to kiss her on the lips.

He swears he can feel her stifle her laughter in the kiss, before he pulls back quickly.

“And you Clint.” He says, giving Clint a quick kiss that he swears Clint is about to deepen as a joke.

“And Sam-“ He says, moving over to his friend.

“Hold the fuck up, what in the hell is going on?” Sam asks as he leans so far out of his seat he looks like he’s about to fall over.

“It’s… European. Just something I was trying out. I learned it back in France… during the war.” He rambles, his face so red he swears its practically on fire.

“Please leave that in France next time. I mean honestly, in front of my orange juice?” Sam asks, his brow so furrowed he may have permanent scarring.

“Yeah, I’m with Sam on this one… Its way too early for this…” Clint says as he gets up to get more coffee.

“I don’t think Tony minded.” Nat says with a devious glance.

“I… it was horrible. Gross and weirdly wet. And Steve is very unattractive, facially I mean, and his body is weird and has way too many muscles. And I don’t even like kissing, anyone ever. Maybe you liked it too much Nat, and you’re just trying to deflect, hmm? Check and mate.” Tony rambles, making Steve blush even more and making the situation a million times worse than it was a minute ago.

“Steve, please stop your boyfriend from rambling before he hurts himself?” Natasha says smoothly as she takes another sip of espresso.

“He is not- I mean I have never- That’s insane-“ Steve rambles, locking eyes with Tony as they both begin to panic.

“Okay, this was hilarious for a while, but we have to put you two out of your misery. We know you two are dating, we’ve known it for a while actually. You are both terribly liars and weirdly loud at kissing.” Clint says with a pitying look on his face.

He looks around the table and sees everyone nodding in agreement.

“So you all… Does everyone know?” He asks, not even sure he wants to know the answer.

“Everyone. I mean, even Thor knows. He tried to send some kind of elk thing to congratulate you guys with, it was sweet.” Clint says with a shit eating smile.

“I hate all of you. Every single one of you.” Tony says with a glare.

Steve just laughs, too relieved and happy to even fake a glare. Instead, he just grabs Tony around the waist and kisses him deeply in front of everyone, practically euphoric that he can finally do this, freely and openly.

“Ew, never mind, we take it back, please keep it all a secret!” Sam says as he chucks a bagel at them.

No, never again.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!
> 
> Feel free to leave comments!!


End file.
